


Prompts: The Invisible Library

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: In which I post a ton of prompt ideas I have for "The Invisible Library" series.





	Prompts: The Invisible Library

**Author's Note:**

> Goes hand-in-hand with my "The Invisible Library" Collection. Check it out!
> 
> Any more prompts I come up with later will be added.

  1. An AU of sorts where Kai decides that it's okay for him to remain Irene's assistant... And eventually becomes a full-fledged Librarian.
  2. Take one of the summaries from "Irene's Top Five Book Heists"-- in the back of "The Masked City"-- and elaborate on the tale.
  3. We all know that the Library has 'urban legends' of sorts. Write about one that was mentioned in the books, or make up one of your own.
  4. Write a casefic starring Vale.
  5. We know that Evariste has his daughter Miranda, and we assume that they're united at the end of "The Lost Plot." But we never see it. So write about it.
  6. Tell a story about one of the senior Librarians, either behind-the-scenes during the books, or during their days on the field.
  7. In the very beginning of "The Mortal Word," it mentions that there was once a duel to defend the honor of Kai's mother. Write about that.
  8. Every so often, one of the books will include an 'interlude,' a short chapter focusing on a character (or characters) other than Irene. Choose any moment (or multiple moments, if you want) throughout the five books and write about  _any_ character during that time.
  9. Any 'missing moments' (or just slight canon divergences, if you want) that  _included_ Irene.
  10. Tell any story you want about any character or characters!
  11. Create your own Librarian. What are they like? What's the significance of their name? And, most importantly, how are they going to help Irene and Kai (possibly Vale, too, if you want) on their current mission? (You get to decide what the mission is).
  12. Kai, for whatever reason, is left in charge in place of someone of your choice (Irene, one of the dragon kings, etc). What could  _possibly_ go wrong?
  13. Write about Kai's past before the Library.
  14. Tell the story of Belphegor.
  15. Try telling the story of one of the antagonists.
  16. While in the Library between "The Burning Page" and "The Lost Plot," Kai and Irene decide to teach Vale how to play Clue(do).
  17. Write about a "rare-pair" ship: Irene x Vale, Kai x Vale, or any other ships.




End file.
